Wills Oxford
by HDMcrazy
Summary: This is my rendidtion of Lyra's oxford in will's world, An angel has come to Will for help, will this bring him closer to Lyra? thank u for all reveiws, more would be apreachiated, chapter 8 redone, tell me wat u think!
1. Pain

I do not own the wrights to any of the characters from the his dark materials series they belong toPhillip Pullman

Wills' Oxford

Chapter One

"Will, Will!" shouted Mary as he came out of the Botanic Gardens, she was on the other side of the road, at the top of the ramp leading down to the punts. He looked up at her and even from across the road she could see he had been crying. His eyes were red and his daemon had wet patches were the droplets had fallen, she didn't even have to ask why because it was midsummer's day and he had been in the Botanic Gardens for the last two hours.

"Hi," mumbled Will as he approached Mary, "thank you for picking me up." he said.

"No problem, I was passing on threw on the way home anyway. My car's just around the corner."

It had been three years since Will last closed the window between him and Lyra and he still felt pain for her every day.

Will, his mum and Mary had moved just out of Oxford because there was the little matter of the murder. But after the police couldn't find any proof of murder, because the body was taken away by the other man after Will had run away, and that he shouldn't have been in their home any way, no charges were pressed, but they thought it would be best to get away from the old house and start a-new.

Now Will's mum was much better and she didn't have troubles as much.

This made life a whole lot easier, and with Mary's help they were like a proper family for once.

Mary still had her job, but there was the matter of the property she destroyed, which she had to pay for but all other charges had been dropped after Sir Charles Latrom had disappeared, and her colleague Oliver Payne left for Geneva in the end, but the Board gave her the grant in the end and her work continued.

She started from scratch again, but now she had almost gotten all the programs running that she had last time.

As they stepped into Mary's car Will looked up at her with tear filled eyes again and asked, "Will the pain ever go away?"

Mary hesitated as she looked into his deep dark eyes and told him truthfully, "No, probably not. But you will learn to live with it and it won't hurt as much."

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and whispered to himself as much to Mary, "I didn't think so…" then he sighed deeply and closed the door of the car as Mary started the engine.

(0)

Sorry for the really bad first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to make it as close to the original books as possible.


	2. an old friend

I do not own any rights to the his dark materials books or characters they belong to Philip Pullman

Chapter Two An old friend

Will lay awake that night staring at the ceiling while Kirjava dosed beside him with her tail swishing from side to side.

The sheath, with the pieces of the subtle knife in it, was sitting on the table by his bed. He longed to use it to see Lyra even just for a few minutes…

"You know we can't," said Kirjava quite suddenly with her eyes still closed, "You know that if you saw her again you wouldn't be able to come back here, anyway who would be able to fix it?"

" I know, it's just that…" he sighed deeply, " I miss her so much…" he got up and walked towards the window and Kirjava jumped down off the bed and followed him. He stared out at the stars remembering his adventures with Lyra, then he noticed a shooting star but… it was heading towards him and was getting bigger by the second, then he said to Kirjava,

"Is that a… it can't be… It is it's an Angel!" In fact he could tell it was a high ranked angel because it was clearly visible by a light from another world. She stopped outside the window and said,

"Hello Will, How are you?" It was Kirjava who first realized that this was in fact Xaphania and after she nudged Will he realized and moved aside for her to come in.

"I'm fine thank you Xaphania how are you?" he said with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm fine thank you, I can see you are wondering why I am here."

Will sat down on the bed and Kirjava jumped up beside him. " I need your help." She said with a very serious look on her face, though it was quite hard to read the emotion of an angel.

"What do you want from me? I can't do much now without the knife."

"That's were your wrong, you can do so much you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Well what do you want me to do then?"

"I need you to…" suddenly she stopped talking and her head snapped around, she stood up and walked towards the window. "No… They can't have found me impossible… Will I must leave now," she said turning to him, "Meet me in the Botanic Gardens tomorrow and we shall talk." At that she turned to jump out the window but Will shouted,

"Who has found you and why do we need to talk?" But before he had even fished talking Xaphania was already out of earshot heading towards the stars…

(0)

Will was lying on his bed again with Kirjava beside him, with her eyes closed again, wondering what was going on. "Kirjava?" she purred in reply "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't think you should think about it till tomorrow when we know what's going on."

"I think you're right." At that point Mary came in,

"You all right?" she asked, "I heard voices."

"Should we tell her?" Will thought to Kirjava

"No not yet." She thought back.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was probably just me and Kirjava you heard talking." Will replied.

"It's just I thought I heard…" she sighed in disappointment. "Never mind… it couldn't have been. I came to ask you if you want to come shopping with your mum and me after I finish work tomorrow?"

Will shot a glance at Kirjava, "No I'm alright. Why do you have to work during summer any-way?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Because I have to check the experiments regularly, or else the lab might blow up." She said giving him a joking sort of look. "Any-way, if you don't want to come it's up to you. Night-night she said as she closed the door.

(0)

It was about half eleven at night, or so Will thought, he lay awake with the light of a street lamp shining through his curtains onto his face, he was thinking of Lyra again as a tear slid slowly from the side of his eye… he lay there thinking of the first time they kissed in the little forest of silver trees, another tear came to his eye, then he thought of their last kiss through the window that closed them off forever… he couldn't take it any more, he started to weep for what seemed ages, even Kirjava's comforting couldn't stop him. When he was able to finally stop the torrents of tears he turned on his side and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Thanx Adriana, you review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside

an thanx ambyelf (i think) AND DONT USE MY REAL NAME. OR JORDIKINS!

and im sorry for the delay every one i dont really hav as much time as i want to write now(

Oh, and if I forgot to mention earlier, if I don't get enough reviews I go on a wild killing spree, so… if you read this and don't review it, then read about a mass murdering in the news paper, you only have yourselves to blame!


	3. Mary's Daemon

Chapter Three

Mary's Daemon

Mary was up early the next day so as to get home earlier and enjoy the rest of the day, she was ready and out of the house by seven, while the rest of Oxford slept on.

Mary enjoyed going to her laboratory, it meant she could be alone and work on the_ cave. _

On her desk beside the computer were some of her things from the past, like the books and sticks of the I Ching, but her most prised positions were in a little box at the side of her desk, the box contained the amber spyglass, the jar of wheel tree oil and the bag of wheel tree seeds. She kept these as reminders of her stay in the other world with the Mulefa. Looking at these all most always made her feel sad, especially when she thought of her close friend Atal and how she would never see them again. But then she would think of all the good she had done and would become much happier.

She sat done at the computer and started working on the programs that allowed her to talk to shadows, as she had done that special night on which she entered another world, she now had almost completed all the programs and, in her own opinion, improved some of them.

As one of the programs was loading she sat back in her chair and looked in that special lazy way, which allows her to see peoples daemons, and Seriffina Pekkila, was right, she barely had to try now to see daemons, and there hers was sitting on the table in front of her. She always wondered why she could not hear her daemon speak or those of others around them…but then for no reason at all she heard a voice say,

"The program is loaded." At that point she jerked up in her seat because she had not heard anyone come in… but… there was no one in the room but her. This puzzled her greatly, but she continued anyway…

(0)

On her way home May was stuck behind an accident between two cars and a lorry, and while she sat there she looked around for her daemon and there he was sitting on the dashboard looking out the window, then she heard someone say,

"The traffic is moving." and as she heard it her daemons beak moved! It was him she had heard in the laboratory! So as she started to drive she said to her daemon,

"Why can I only hear you now?"

"Well you could always hear me… you just never listened." And if a bird could smirk that was what he was doing now.

"So a Mary drove home she sat talking to her daemon who's' name she found out was Shaufax.

* * *

Sorry for the really bad chapter, I cant think of what will happen

AND AS I SAID LAST CHAPTER… MURDER SPREE!

Thanx iluv2shopp, and to all those who hav read ma story… though not so much to those who havnt reviewed it!

and i dont really no wats going to happen next chapter


	4. Suspician

Chapter 4

Suspician

Will awoke early the day after his meeting with Xaphania when he heard Mary getting ready to leave.

Xaphania hadn't actually told him what time to meet her so he decided to leave as early as possible, so as soon as he heard the front door close and Mary start her car, he got up and got dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible so as not to wake his mum.

As soon as he was ready he lifted a packet of crisps and scribbled a note to say he would be back later and left.

As he approached the Botanic Gardens he stopped. Something didn't feel right about this…

"We won't know until we talk to Xaphania," said Kirjava.

"I know it's just… something feels weird…"

" I feel it too but we might as well see what it is Xaphania wants us to do."

On entering the Botanic Gardens Will noticed there was something wrong… there was no one there but him and Kirjava, not even in the ticket booth… They walked right to the back of the gardens and sat on Lyra's and his bench for the second day in a row. He could not help but think of her again… her soft skin, her scent, and most of all, her eyes… then slowly a tear slid from his eye but before it even hit the ground there was Xaphania standing before him. This made him jump slightly.

"Will I'm glad you came I'm in direr need of your help."

"What's wrong?" said Will wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I need you to take me toan adress in Jericho, there is a man there who can create a special elixir-" she was interrupted there by Will,

"Hold on, what do you need this elixir for? And where in Jericho?" Kirjava was prowling around his feet staring at the angel with suspicion.

"We need it to fully close the abyss, we angels are not able to do it alone. It is a much larger task than we thought. And I do not know the exact adress but I know where it is."

"But what could this elixir do that you angels can not?" He said getting very suspicious himself.

"It has the opposite power of the subtle knife, in a way, and we need it to close the abyss for good." It was almost impossible to read the expression of an angel, so Will was not sure whether to trust Xaphania, even though she had helped Lyra and him, this was confusing for him. Why would angels need some special elixir with all the powers they had.

"I sense you do not trust me, remember I can see deep within you, all your feelings and actions. I will let you think about it, I will come to you later." At that she turned to fly into the sky. It wasn't until she was off the ground that Will remembered to shout,

"Wait! Who was it that was after you yesterday?" But either she couldn't hear him or was purposefully ignoring him but she did not reply.

"Well we might as well go home and have lunch." Said Kirjava.

"Yeah…" he sighed helplessly, "Come on…" and they turned to leave.

* * *

Thanx xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx yeah I probably should stop beatin ma self up, people are startin 2 get suspicious of the blood and bruises

Thanx Yazmari but see the thing is I don't even no wats goin on in ma mind!

Next chapter… arrrgggghhhh! I hav no idea wta goin 2 happen!


	5. Another Meeting

Chapter 5

Another Meeting

Later that day Will lay on his bed again, with Kirjava at his feet, thinking threw what had happened in the past few days, his past adventures… but mostly he thought of Lyra. Kirjava walked along the edge of the bed and rubbed her-self against Will's chest to try and comfort him, he looked at her knowing she was feeling the same thing… he stifled a tear, "Do you think in helping Xaphania we might get to see Lyra again?" he said with such longing and hope in his eyes it almost hurt Kirjava to say,

"Will, you know that we can't see her again, anyway Xaphania wouldn't do something like that to us."

"You're probably right…" he let out a long sigh… again he started to cry.

(0)

That night as Mary sat in the living room of the small house with Mrs Parry trying to teach her how to see people's daemons. She had already got the hang of the state of mind in which you can talk to dust and had almost fully mastered the entire thing,

"Okay, now, as I told you last time focus so that you are relaxed and your mind is blank. Now at the same time try to see normally." Said Mary as she sat opposite Mrs. Parry

As Mrs. Parry tried she looked up and there on the chair beside her was a kestrel, at this she was very surprised and snapped back into her normal mindset and asked, "Was that my Daemon!" in a very excited tone and almost leaping out of the seat.

" Yes! You got it, now it will be easier to do each time!" Which was the same words Serrifina Pekkila had told her the first she had seen her own daemon.

So as Mrs. Parry sat practising watching her daemon and, obviously, getting her daemon to fly to her hand because she kept raising her arm every couple of minutes.

Mary turned to her daemon, Shaufax, and asked, "Do you think we should tell her how to talk to her daemon?"

"No, let her find out for herself." He said as Mary felt the joy her daemon was feeling.

As she thought that Will walked passed the door and his mother shouted "I can see my Daemon!"

"Really?" he almost shouted as a smile leaped onto his face.

"Yes, watch." At that she half closed her eyes and held out her arm and her daemon flew to her arm, seeing as Will could already see her daemon, he watched as it flew from her hand around the room and back onto her shoulder.

His mother had such a smile on her face, he thought back to before his adventures and of how he had to care for his mother al the time, and now that she was better he could do his own things while his mother cooked or cleaned, though he still helped out a lot.

As Will poured himself a glass of water he seen a glint of light pass the window almost to fast to see, so he went to the door and peered into the garden he could barely see it, but it was definitely there, it was te outline of an angel.

"Well, have you decided if you will take me?" said Xaphania,

"On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you tell me who was chasing you."

"O.K., they were followers of Metetron who escaped the battle alive and are trying to get back at Lord Asriels followers, there are witches and angels like this in Lyra's world as-well."

Will thought for a moment and then decided this was believable and agreed to take Xaphania were she wanted to go.

"Can you meet me tomorrow outside the Botanic Gardens?"

"Yes, at what time?"

"One-Thirty, most of you seem to eat lunch at that time, I will see you tomorrow then." At that she turned and left.

* * *

Scruff McDuff Ill kick ur ass wen school starts again! 


	6. Lyra

Chapter Six

Lyra

As Will entered the Botanic Gardens he noticed that there was no one there again…

He walked passed the fountain, under a wide spreading tree, passed the many-trunked pine, through the gate in the wall, over the little bridge and to the bench. As he sat there he got this weird felling he closed his eyes and tried to make it go away, he sat there for a few minutes until the feeling subdued, then when he opened his eyes… There was Lyra! Sitting next to him and Kirjava was on the ground at his feet playing with Pan.

"But…How?" Were the only words he could think of.

Lyra just shrugged. They sat there for a few minutes, then they turned to each other and leaned in close and then their lips meet again after so long! It was the best feeling Will had felt since their first kiss! They came apart again, only for a moment though, and gaze into each other's eyes. He realized they were both crying, not with sadness but with such extreme happiness, it was as if nothing could ever go wrong…but Will realized something else… he had not yet heard Lyra talk or smelt her scent which he now longed to smell again. He forgot about this again and they leant in for another kiss…

It was at that point Will woke up facing the ceiling with his arms tightly clenched around his pillow, Kirjava, having had the same dream, jumped up to comfort him.

* * *

And I know this is short but I had to have just one of these chapters!

Thanx 4 all reviews so far!


	7. keep your friends close

Chapter 7

Keep your friends close but your enemies closer

The next day at lunchtime Will set out from home towards the Botanic Gardens to meet Xaphania, Mary had already left for work and his mother was out doing the shopping.

Once at the garden he waited for a moment, he felt a chill, turned around and there was Xaphania standing beside him.

"Are you ready?" said Xaphania,

"Yes, do you know the mans address in Jericho?"

"Not exactly, I know the houses number and I know it's beside a river."

"If you know that much why couldn't you find it yourself?" asked will, prompted by Kirjava.

"Because I don't know where Jericho is, it was another angel told me the rest."

Will was satisfied by that, but before they set of he said "In this world they don't have Daemons and angels aren't thought to be real, so you will have to pretend to be my pet, a dog would probably be best."

After a few moments of Xaphania muttering noises of disgust, there was the swirling vortex then there was a golden Labrador by Wills side, at that they set off.

(0)

During the journey the angel seemed agitated and worried, she kept looking behind her stopping every so often and occasionally let out a whimper. Which was unusual because even in dog form the angel could still talk. At one point along the journey, when a group of dogs howled far off in the distance, the angel actually howled and ran into the nearest ally way. Will didn't want to press the angel so accepted this as anxiety, but Kirjava wasn't satisfied.

On nearing Jericho three stray dogs came around the corner, probably looking for food, but at the sight of Xaphania they all started growling, and without warning lunged at her. Will was able to kick one away and the angel was able to fight of the other two on her own.

"Why did they do that?" said Will as the dogs ran off around the corner.

" They must have felt threatened seeing as I am not a true dog."

"Probably… come on then."

On reaching the estate were the man lived Xaphania seemed to relax, but still seemed very edgy… They turned the last corner and there at the end of the road was the river, the angel ran the last bit to the house and waited for Will to catch up. On reaching the house he knocked the door three times, and almost immediately he heard a rustling from inside, then the door opened and there was a man in his sixties with a dazed and ravaged face and scarred sooty hands with a black cat close on his heels.

"Hello, and who are you?" he said on seeing Will, but there was something in his voice that Will couldn't quite place.

"Hi I'm Will, can I come in and talk with you?" He said as polite as he could.

"Yes, yes come on in."

On entering the house Will noticed for the first time that the curtains were drawn and no lights were on…

" I'm sorry for this…"

That was the last thing Will heard before he felt a dizzying blow to the back of the head which caused him too fall to the ground unconscious…

* * *

I need more reviews please… anyone… please…

Next chapter, the last of the story unfolds… BUT IM NOT UPDATING TILL I GT MORE REVEIWS!


	8. Oxford

Chapter Eight

Oxford

As Will awoke he noticed that he was tied to a chair, he struggled silently until he realised he couldn't move at all. Kirjava stirred on his lap. Seeing that she was safe he took stock of his surroundings.

He was in a dimly lit room that resembled a cellar with workbenches and shelves covered in bottles and jars full of different liquids, and books left open and lying around higgledy-piggledy. He noticed the room smelt dingy and almost damp.

Then a man came threw the door followed by, an angel! But it was not Xaphania, it was an angel Will had never met before, though when he thought about it he hadn't met very many angels anyway. The man turned to face him and said,

"Hello, you must be Will Parry," Will did not reply but stared coldly at him with his jaw jutting, just as Lyra remembered, "Well, anyway, I'm called-" he stopped abruptly and started to cough very loudly causing spit to land on the floor in front of him, "Ah-hem, as I was saying I am Mr. Makepeace, I understand you are in the possession of an item that may be able to help me."

An image of the knife flashed through Will's mind, which was, as he was about to find out, exactly what Mr. Makepeace wanted. "I am of course talking about the subtle knife, you may be wondering how I know about this," again Will said nothing, "I am of course from another world, the one your old companion is from," Will winced at the thought of Lyra, did Makepeace intend that? No, how could he know of their love… "I need to-" again he cut of to cough loudly, he cleared his throat "I need to find a way to return to my world, so, in return for retrieving the knife from you I have been granted travel to my world." Will stared blankly at them, then turned to the angel, and without answering Makepeace said,

"Angel, what is your real name?"

"I am Nindareth."

"Why do you want the knife?"

The angel smiled, though it did not reach its eyes, and answered, "I am one of the angels who was pledged to Metetron and the Authority, and we want the knife so as to make a return to power."

"But Metetron is dead, and you will not be able to use the knife anyway, only I can do that."

"Metetron may be dead but his beliefs are not, and we do not need the knife, it is only so that the other side cannot use it against us again." Will turned back to Makepeace,

"Why do listen to these lies?"

"Lies? This is an angel, a being of spirit why would they lie?" Will realised the angel had told Makepeace nothing of it's plans, and he got an idea.

"And why then do you not just overpowered the angel?" Will noticed the angel looked agitated at this hearing remark.

"Me, overpower an angel, even if I were in a good physical state, it is an angel!" Will decided now was when he should tell Makepeace before the angel caught on.

"Yes but angels are weaker than mean, that is why they seek to overpower us and intervene in our …" Will looked at the man whose mouth was hanging open and a look of sheer astonishment plastered across his face, "You haven't told him what you plan to do, have you?" he said addressing the angel with a hard stare.

The angel slapped will hard across the face, and instead of the soothing cool he felt when Balthomos touched him, he felt a searing burn.

Makepeace was now sitting in an armchair muttering to him-self.

"Where is the knife?" shouted the angel.

Will grinned. After a few minutes when the only sound was of the angels heavy breathing, for Makepeace had fallen silent now.

"I broke it." He said coolly.

The angels face was distraught with so much anger and pain it was more a mask than a face. It was as if Will had dealt a physical blow to the angel.

"You did what?" The angel was almost bellowing by this point, "W-why h-how…" The angel had started to pace the room; he then lifted his head and looked straight into Wills eyes. "I will make you wish you had never been born!"

The angel raised his hands as if to hit will but before it could fall it seemed to freeze as Makepeace who had risen, up with fury written in every line of his body, grabbed the angels' forearm.

"You lied to me!"

"Let go of me!" the angel tried to brake free but the man was much stronger than him even in his weakened state, who just bent it back almost as far as too brake it.

"You lied to me!"

There was a loud snapping from the angels shoulder. Then Makepeace kicked him in the stomach and once he was bent over he lifted a large glass bottle on the table and smashed it over the angels head with such force that the angel was sprawled across the floor unconscious.

"Whah… What happened…" he shook his head as if to clear it of snow. "The last thing I remember was opening the door to find… I can't even remember who was there… W-who are you?"

"Un-tie me and I'll tell you everything."

As Makepeace was un-tying Will the angel rose silently, and Kirjava shouted, "Look out Will!"

"Argh! I'll kill you!" Nidareth was ran at Will full pelt, but before anyone could do anything, there was a loud crash and a lot of barking as the dogs they saw earlier burst through the window and lunged at the angel who then pinned down by them, and the dog's started tearing at anything they could get there jaws on. Then there was a long howling sound from the angel and then it was gone, the dogs cast around for their prey and finding nothing they turned to the now opened door which was closed after they left by Will.

Several hours later, Will had accounted his part of the story, and found that Mr. Makepeace, with much astonishment from Will, was actually from Lyra's world and that his cat was actually his daemon. They both had to guess about the loss of memory on Mr. Makepeace's behalf. It also turned out that he also knew a lot about other worlds, the war and him and Lyra, at the mention of which Will turned a slightly pale. They also Went on to talk about the dogs.

"Well, maybe Oxford is looking out for you, seeing as the dogs attacked the angel on both occasions…"

"Mmmm… Maybe…"

Later that night, after a long conversation with Makepeace, Will and Kirjava headed home, and before going to bed they left the remainder of the nights dinner in the garden, then Will and Kirjava went to bed with the pie in the garden for the dogs.

* * *

Well that's the chpt re-writen please tell me if it's better/worse please!

Thanx for all other reviews as well!


End file.
